Generally, an Air Circuit Breaker (ACB) is wire equipment for protecting an industry plant or generator in a building, factory or vessel.
An inner conductor of the air circuit breaker is classified into a moveable conductor and a fixable conductor and has a structure contacting and facing the moveable conductor and the fixable conductor each other while a moveable element rotates by a mechanism of a power source and a current flows in a contact unit.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a procedure of fixing a fixation element and an arc runner of a conventional air circuit breaker. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional air circuit breaker 100 fixes a fixation contact 110 and arc runner 120 through welding.
Generally, the fixation contact 110 is made of a silver material and the arc runner 120 may also be made of a silver material for welding the fixation contact 110 and arc runner 120 thereby the fixation contact 110 and arc runner 120 may be welded by a silver solder. Therefore, the conventional air circuit breaker 100 highly costs and adds a separate welding procedure to increase a production time.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a conventional air circuit breaker fixed by using one side compression and is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0020394.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional air circuit breaker 200 being fixed by one side compression includes a fixation contact 210 including a main contact 211 and an arc contact 212, an arc runner 220 including a fixation projection 221 on one side thereof and a projection fixing unit 230. The conventional air circuit breaker 200 being fixed by one side compression compresses the projection fixing unit 230 to fix the arc runner 220 to the fixation contact 210. Therefore, the conventional air circuit breaker 200 may fix the fixation contact 210 and arc runner 220 without welding like the conventional air circuit breaker 100.
However, the conventional air circuit breaker 200 may perform a number of switching operations for a long time so that an impact is applied to the fixation element 210. Therefore, the conventional air circuit breaker 200 being fixed by one side compression has a disadvantage that the arc runner 220 twists or escapes from the fixation element 210.
Therefore, an air circuit breaker being capable of fixing a fixation element and an arc runner without welding and twisting or escaping from the arc runner despite a continuous impact for the fixation element is urgently required.